


“Your hint is pink that’s all you get”

by AreallyDirtymindedPerson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Quadruple Drabble, Unrequited Love, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreallyDirtymindedPerson/pseuds/AreallyDirtymindedPerson
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Sasuke but he doesn’t like him back and instead likes another and gives naruto a hintBasically no plot and small flashes/drabbles through the years—————Anyways I’m bad a summary’s please read
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	“Your hint is pink that’s all you get”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy! Uh there may be a couple or a of mistakes I skimmed this work like 3 times before I posted it. Anyways sorry it’s so short I hope you enjoy!

He has always liked Sasuke, and would try getting his attention the only way he knew how, by annoying him. But of course that only made their relationship worse, the more naruto annoyed him the more Sasuke started to dislike him. One day in late autumn he decided to confess to Sasuke.

It was a nice breezy day with bright leaves that were lovely reds, yellows, orange, and even purple. It was on this day that he confessed and was rejected horribly. He asked why and he simply responded with “I hold another in my heart.” He questioned who but only got a hint “pink that’s your hint” and he left naruto behind.

Late into the night after a long time of thinking of who it could be he came to an answer / _ Sakura! It must be her, she's the only one who’s commonly associated with pink! But why? I always thought Sasuke didn’t like her. She clung to him all the time and was annoying plus he’s always pushing her off him!/  _ He thought to himself.

after a week he decided that he would steal the thing Sasuke liked, Sakura. Naruto did actually like Sakura but it wasn't a full on crush but out of spite he would steal her away from Sasuke but that would prove to be difficult.

___________

Naruto was starting to see how Sasuke expressed himself differently around Sakura. They were small things like how his tone got softer around her, or how when things were about to happen on missions and he had to save them he would almost always pick up Sakura and get her out of danger versus how he would just kick Naruto out or just yell at him.

But Naruto didn’t pick up on everything. He missed how when he spoke to her his eyes didn’t look at her directly, now that could be chalked up to being annoyance but that wasn’t the case. He was more possessive about her when other boys came near her or tried to get too close, like rock lee he was mad you couldn't tell from his body language but if you looked at his eyes it was filled with anger and other times you could heat low growl that would be made when boys got too close it was hard to hear but if you tried hard enough you could hear it.

___________

Sasuke had missed Sakura. He was fed up with Karin and everyone else, Orochmaru was unbearably annoying but he said nothing. He dearly wished he could go see Sakura but alas that would be impossible until one day.

He had snuck off to go into the leaf village. Just to see them, just to see  **_her._ ** Of course things didn’t go as planned.

He snuck around and into the village. The place hadn’t changed at all he still knew the place like the back of his hand. Then he saw them walking around laughing together with bright smiles, Naruto and Sakura were happy and joking around like everything was all well. Sasuke could even make out faint blush on both of their cheeks. Then a realization came upon him,  _ they were on a date! _

To say the least he was not at all happy when he returned back to base.

___________

He was home. Back where he belonged at least that’s how it was supposed to be. But he had thought about it before and concluded that the village wouldn’t accept him back immediately, so he tried to redeem himself. But that came with a price, and that price was Sakura

Like the person she was in true Sakura fashion tried to come with him, of course this was shot down instantly but a small part of Sasuke wished she could go with him but for her own good she couldn’t go.

He departed with a slightly sunken heart but before he left he gave Sakura a parting gift, a kiss and a tap on the head telling and signaling to her “later”

___________

He still could not believe that he had made a family with Sakura his long time childhood crush now his wife. He did feel bad for not being around for most of saradas life but what counted was that he was making memories now.

___________

_ The end _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the work please leave comments on what you think about it!


End file.
